Zero to Hero
by Pieri Alea
Summary: Una pequeña mini comedia dedicada a Mister Walker XD


_**ZERO TO HERO**_

Después de la guerra titán y la gigantomanía, los dioses decidieron honrar a los héroes que salvaron al Olimpo. Y obviamente no se les ocurrió una mejor forma que haciendo una mega fiesta olímpica. Ya saben si no has ido a una de esas fiestas es porque no has vivido.

Pero, una fiesta no puede ser si no hay alguien dispuesto a animarla más de lo debido. Es por eso que un cierto dios del sol deja caer algunas gotas mágicas que cierto dios de los ladrones tomo prestado del almacén prohibido de la diosa Hécate.

_-Todo está listo-_le confirmo Apolo a Hermes

_-¿Estás seguro que funcionara?-_dijo Hermes en un tono preocupado_-ya es bastante malo tener que soportar esto en cada fiesta, pero será peor si Zeus decide castigarnos por esta pequeña broma_

_-Al menos veremos desaparecer su arrogante sonrisa de su feo rostro-_sentencio Apolo convencido_-la poción que robaste hará que esas dulces criaturas le canten al hombre más increíble, al más amado, más admirado…al mejor de lo mejor-_Apolo mira seriamente a su hermano_-de todos los presentes solo podemos ser nosotros, nadie más es tan increíble_

_-Bien-_concordó Hermes aun medio dudoso_-si estás tan seguro pues…que empiece el show_

Apolo sonrío ampliamente mientras tronaba sus dedos. De inmediato una música conocida empezó a sonar. Varios de los presentes entornaron los ojos y soltaron suspiros desesperados mientras el rey de los dioses y su hijo predilecto (aka cabezas de aires Zeus y Heracles) hinchaban el pecho con orgullo.

Una gran parte de los presentes empezó a tener un deseo infernal por cantar (en su mayoría las mujeres pero había uno que otro hombre por ahí)

_**-Qué bombón, él detiene el show-**_Canto Katie Garden subiéndose en una mesa**  
**

_**-Ponlo frente al monstruo y se llena la función-**_continuo, para sorpresa de todos, Phoebe la tercera al mando de las cazadoras de Artemisa

La diosa de la caza miro fijamente a su cazadora, pero casi nadie noto como apretaba los labios furiosamente.

****_**-Era un don nadie-**_canto Drew, la hija de Afrodita, dando algunas vueltas en su sitio

_**-un cero, cero-**_dijeron las tres a la vez comenzado a bailar al ritmo de la música_**  
**_

_**-Ahora es un héroe verdadero-**_medio canto, medio grito Hazel sin poder contenerse más_**  
**_

_**-Él nunca ha dado un paso atrás-**_las siguió Rachel resignándose

_**-De cero a héroe sin demorar-**_cantaron todas

_**-Ahora es un héroe en un tris tras-**_canturreo Piper alejándose de un sorprendido Jasón_**  
**_

Jasón se fue a sentar en la misma mesa donde unos sonrientes Percy y Leo miraban todo. Nico estaba sentado junto a Percy mirando con sospecha toda la comida y evitando que el hijo de Poseidón coma algo que lo ponga a cantar. Jasón no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño cuando vio a su hermanastro, Heracles, sonriendo de manera burlona en una pose altamente arrogante.

_**-Su sonrisa las hacía suspirar-**_canto Afrodita totalmente divertida por la situación

_**-Y donde estés su rostro ves-**_la siguió Iris creando arcoíris al montón mostrando un rostro difuso

_**-Su linda tez-**_suspiro Afrodita

_-¿Qué tártaros está pasando?-_pregunto Jasón en un susurro mirando a Piper bailando

_-Están cantando-_respondió Percy sonriendo

_-dime algo que no sepa Jackson-_gruño el hijo de Júpiter

_-Cálmate Grace, Percy no tiene la culpa que tu novia se ponga a bailar y cantar la cancioncilla de TU hermano-_le dijo Nico molesto

_-No me jodas Di Angelo-_volvió a gruñir Jasón

_-Vamos Jasón cálmate-_le dijo Percy_-Nico no lo molestes, seguramente esto es una broma de los Stoll_

_-No lo creo Percy-_comento Leo pensativo_-Travis no parece muy contento con la participación de Katie_

_****__**-Honorarios y ganancias mil-**_cantaron varias hijas de Afrodita y de Venus

_**-Reunirá y podrá quemar-**_Las siguieron las hijas de los dioses menores

_**-Famoso es y su perfil-**_canto Rachel

_**-En cada urna griega debe estar-**_la siguió Reyna al no poder evitar por más tiempo el deseo de cantar

_**-Di amén, véanlo otra vez-**_cantaron todas

_****__**-Dulce y victorioso y en todo saca un diez-**_para mayor sorpresa, Artemisa empezó a cantar

_**-Multitud sólo para ver-**_todas las chicas presentes cantaron y bailaron

_**-Su perfecto cuerpo, esos músculos mover-**_siguió cantando Afrodita acercándose a una mesa en particular

_**-Perseo viene, ve y vence-**_cantaron Hazel y Rachel apareciendo detrás de un sorprendido Percy

_**-Toda la gente se enloquece-**_continuaron todas recibiendo varias porras departe de los campista

_**-Tiene talento y gran valor-**_cantó Annabeth desde el otro extremo del salón siendo retenida por una molesta Atenea

_****__**-De cero a héroe, un ganador**_ -canto Piper sujetando la mano de Percy y llevándolo al medio del salón

_**-Ahora es un héroe, un gran señor-**_siguió Katie colocándole una corona de laureles en la cabeza del avergonzado hijo de Poseidón

Las miradas de orgullo que tenían Zeus y Heracles, fueron sustituidas por furiosas centellas relampagueantes

_****__**-¿Quién inventó a los gladiadores?-**_canto Thalía ya más contenta al saber sobre quien hablaba

_**-Per-se-o-**_respondieron todos los campistas griegos y romanos

_**-¿Quién es un líder con honores?-**_canturreo Reyna dando un par de vueltas alrededor de Percy

_**-Per-se-o-**_volvieron a responder los campistas

_**-De gran valor, poderoso-**_canta Artemisa sonriéndole al hijo de Poseidón

_**-¿Y su sabor?-**_Afrodita canto la pregunta con malicia

Todo el salón quedo en un completo silenció. Al fondo se podía ver como Atenea había amordazado a Annabeth y evitaba que cante o baile.

_-Annabeth no puede hablar-_dijo Rachel en un tono inocente

_-Alguien más tiene que constatar que sea verdad lo que sigue-_comento Piper mirando fijamente a un nervioso Percy

_-eh...chicas…no creen que están exagerando-_pregunto el hijo de Poseidón mirando en busca de ayuda a un furioso Jasón, un sospechoso Nico y un divertido Leo

_-Vamos hijo, has orgulloso a tu padre-_canturreo Poseidón totalmente divertido por las muecas que Zeus estaba haciendo

_-Muy bien deténganse en este mismo instante-_la potente voz de Clarisse distrajo a todas las chicas que habían empezado a rodear a Percy

La hija de Ares se para frente a Percy, como protegiéndolo de la locura momentánea que parecía haber invadido a todas las chicas. Por primera vez en su vida, el hijo de Poseidón miraba a Clarisse con adoración y felicidad infinita.

_-Nadie se atreva a dar un paso más-_dijo Clarisse fulminando a todas con la mirada

_-Pero Clarisseeee, debemos comprobar que la letra es correcta-_se quejo Hazel, como fondo se escucho un chillido que fácilmente podría provenir de Frank

_-Ninguna de ustedes hará esa comprobación-_sentencio la hija de Ares

Varias quejas empezaron a escucharse por todo el salón.

_-Gracias Clarisse-_dice un aliviado Percy_-cualquier cosa que necesites solo…_

Pero Percy no pudo terminar de hablar, se había quedado en shock cuando la hija de Ares lo atrajo hacia si para besarlo. Él no está seguro de cuánto tiempo duro le beso, solo sabe que debe haber durado más de lo recomendado cuando escucha por tercera vez las quejas de Chris Rodriguez. Finalmente Clarisse lo suelta antes de voltear a mirar a todas las chicas que la fulminan con la mirada.

_-Sí, sí…ya saben lo que sigue en la letra-_dice Clarisse aburrida_**-El más sabroso-**_murmura cantando antes de irse junto a Chris quien la mira sorprendido

_****__**-Per-se-o, qué hombre-**_Afrodita retoma la canción

_**-Per-se-o, Per-se-o, Per-se-o, Per-se-o, Per-se-o-**_cantan todos los presentes

_**-Bendición, Perseo triunfó, siempre invicto-**_canturrean Rachel y Reyna

_**-Ejemplar, y qué lindo es, no engreído-**_las siguen Artemisa, Thalía y Phoebe

_****__**-Era un don nadie, un cero, cero-**_dicen todas

_**-Ahora es un héroe verdadero-**_cantan Piper y Drew bailando alrededor de Percy

_**-Todas las marcas ya rompió-**_Hazel alegremente sigue cantando para consternación de Frank

_**-Ahora es un héroe, él es un héroe-**_vuelven a cantar todas

_**-Nuestro héroe-**_cantan a gritos ambos campamentos ovacionando a su avergonzado líder

_**-así es él-**_termina la canción Atenea sin poder contenerse ni un segundo más

Annabeth, quien se encontraba toda atada y amordazada junto a su madre, la mira molesta por no dejarla participar.

Poco a poco los deseos de cantar se alejan. La mayoría empieza a sonrojarse de vergüenza por lo que hicieron (sobre todo Hazel), otras se molestaron consigo mismas (Atenea principalmente) y las últimas tenían ganas de volverlo a hacer (Afrodita y sus hijas).

_-¡Poseidón!-_rugió Zeus_-tu hijo ha puesto en vergüenza a Heracles_

_-Pero hermano-_dice el dios del mar en tono inocente_-Percy está tan sorprendido como tú. Yo no creo que tenga la culpa de ser el héroe más grande de todos_

_-Él no es el héroe más grande de todos…_

La fiesta siguió como si nada, escuchando a lo lejos las burlas de Poseidón y los berrinches de Zeus. Afrodita se divirtió atormentando a Atenea y Artemisa por su participación. Percy tuvo que esconderse detrás de Nico y Leo cuando Jasón, Travis, Chris y Frank junto con algunos otros chicos empezaron a perseguirlo por haber, según ellos, seducido a sus dulces y tiernas novias (Percy no entiende en que parte encaja Clarisse si hablan de dulces y tiernas)

A lo lejos, Apolo y Hermes miran todo el salón con sorpresa.

_-Yo realmente no me esperaba eso-_comento Hermes

_-Ni yo hermano, ni yo-_le contesto Apolo_-aunque supongo que tenemos suerte_

_-¿Suerte?-_pregunto sorprendido el dios de los ladrones-_lo dices porqué Zeus no nos castigara_

_-Lo digo porque Percy es un mortal-_explico Apolo_-si se hubiera convertido en dios…pues simplemente ya no seriamos los más increíbles _

_-esa es una razón tonta-_se quejo Hermes divertido_-pero tienes razón…Percy se lo gano_

Ambos dioses sonríen al ver a su joven primo siendo regañado por Nico al usarlo como escudo.

Sí, ambos coincidían en que Percy se había ganado todo los honores que podían darle.

P&A

Hola hola!

Se me ocurrió escribir esto como una respuesta al saludo amistoso de Mister Walker. Tengo la intención de sacar algunas sonrisas con esto, pero el maestro del humor es él. XD

Espero les haya gustado y ojala algún día podamos ir a una de esas mega fiestas olímpicas

Nos vemos

byebye


End file.
